Rainbow of the evil sorts
by FantasticalFish
Summary: Because bad guys need love too. Oneshot


Rainbows of the evil sort 

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titian or any of its characters.

**Red**: His lethal form jumped from roof top to roof silently. He loved the rush knowing one wrong move and he could fall to his death below. He could just imagine his body breaking on impact with the black asphalt. He was certain that the sound would be gruesome. Limbs would be twisted in odd angles, bodily fluid leaking.

The morbid picture brought a smirk onto his covered face, he chuckled lightly. He loved being sick and twisted.

"Stop! Thief!"

He turned in mid air to watch the bumbling hero rush to him before disappearing in a red shimmer before the teens very eyes…

**Red/Orange**: Back flip, punch, dodge, kick, roundabout, jump, again. Both were good with there fighting styles and neither was giving up any time soon. Both were having too much fun.

If one was to walk in on this display of skill it would be like a dance between red and orange. A very deadly dance…

**Orange**: He clenched his fist watching his mussels ripple under the black fabric before relaxing and then doing it again. He had missed his body more then anything in the world, well, maybe not anything.

'Time to get back to busyness' he thought getting into his usual stance, hands behind his back. He looked upon five different screens of five different hero teens rushing to the rescue. 'This is going to be fun,' he smirked, 'tons of fun…

**Orange/Yellow**: He stood there quivering, every part of him, right down to the tips of his antenna. His big black eyes watched as the orange masked one slinked around his lab, uninvited. Then again no one would really invite the orange one anywhere to begin with, maybe that's why he always showed up uninvited… The jerk!

Well this insect wasn't going to take it! Before he could open his mouth, though, the orange one spoke.

"I need you to build something for me."

"Err," then again…

**Yellow**: DADDY!" a shriek echoed through out the dark lab.

He slithered out of nowhere magically appearing in front of his 17 year old daughter. He shifted from foot to foot nervously as he replied, "yes, sweetie?"

"I need a new car," she huffed," rob a bank or something." With that she left knowing her father would do anything for her.

"Err, okay," he said to empty darkness before masterly disappearing to wherever he came from.

**Yellow/Green**: "I am the almighty Source! Fear me!" He yelled at his new cell mate the same way he yelled at all the new people he meets. "What! What are you looking at! Stop staring at me that way!" He shrieked panicking as the giant cock roach approached his jar with a hungry gleam in its eyes…

**Green**: All he really wanted to do was make the world a better place, was that really so much to ask? Then again every villain probably started thinking out on the same lines as him.

Sighing he went back to making veggie burgers silently wishing that this world would go to hell…

**Green/Blue**: " I am the all mighty Source! Fear me!"

Stare

"Stop looking at me!"

Stare

"Stop it!"

Blink, stare.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!"

Mouth twitches with amusement.

**Blue**: The first person he met who hadn't treated him like a freak was Seemore. Eventually he started to feel more then friendship for the other boy. It would have never worked, though, considering that Seemore had a crush on an older girl (who would eventually become their leader). He didn't mind as he was always letting go of something now a days. His family, his friends, his whole world, and now this, it was just one more thing to add to the list.

Then he met Billy Numerous who was more of a pest then an actual friend; however, he too would turn into more. This time though the other accepted and stayed…

**Blue/Violet**: She was deadly in every way he wasn't and he knew that she would win this fight. She would crush him like a fly, but he would try any way. It would eventually cost him his life…

**Violet**: After her sister banished her from her home land she became angry with the world. She hated every star system, every life form, every freaking little molecule! Most of all she hated her self for becoming so low on the power chain. In the end she said screw it with these emo thoughts and went back to earth to get revenge because that's what evil people did. Get revenge, steal things, and blow shit up…

**Violet/Red**: Shink, shink, explosion, dodge, kick, punch, grab, yank, head butt, again. Unlike his fight with the orange masked one this one was entirely meant to see who would cave first. To give into the lust that their bodies created as they touched every so slightly as their blows brought them together. Each time one dodged the other they would run their body up the others, each time getting closer. When they did finally do it, it was like a really steamy porn flick…

**T**he rain bow starts over again.


End file.
